


black shirt

by ahjusshi



Category: EarthMix - Fandom, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV)
Genre: EarthMix, M/M, Name-Calling, Sharing Clothes, attempted comedy, beginning of smut ig, earth is v horny guys, friends to fuckbuddies???, handjob, it gets soft at the end, like p' and nong, mix is a little shit but it's okay bc he's cute, thisty earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: Earth was playing around on his phone one night on their shared bed when it first happened, when he first noticed and realized a side of himself he never would've known.Mix had stepped out of the bathroom, towel in his hand as he rubbed his hair dry, wearing a slightly oversized black shirt. Not just any shirt, oh no, no, no. It was Earth’s old black gym shirt.or in which earth has a horny crisis over mix wearing his shirt
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	black shirt

**Author's Note:**

> dont like, dont read.  
> the following is pure fiction and solely based off my imagination. i do not know personally of the boys written about.  
> also i couldnt think of a better title lol

Earth was playing around on his phone one night on their shared bed when it first happened, when he first noticed and realized a side of himself he never would've known.

Mix had stepped out of the bathroom, towel in his hand as he rubbed his hair dry, wearing a slightly oversized black shirt. Not just any shirt, oh no, no, _no_. It was Earth’s old black gym shirt.

 _His shirt_.

Earth had stilled, eyes no longer on his phone as he just stared in awe at his friend because _what the fuck._ He looked so much better in Earth's shirt than any other tops Mix had ever worn; had looked so _sexy_ in a simple, old black shirt that Earth had long forgotten existed. It hugged Mix’s skinny frame, falling around his waist as it reached just the tip of his thick thighs. He looked absolutely mesmerizing in the old top, so pretty that it stunned Earth and left a tingling feeling forming in his gut.

“What are you staring at?” Mix had asked (obviously seen Earth ogling him weirdly), cutting the older male’s thoughts off short.

Earth sputtered, suddenly very aware of how he must’ve looked, raising his eyes up to meet Mix’s as he tried to make a normal sentence. Holding up a weak finger at the fabric and thickly swallowing away his sudden nerves, he eventually stuttered out lamely, “Is-is that my old shirt?”

He watched Mix glance down at the top before looking back up at Earth and shrugging. “Yeah,” he answered nonchalantly, wrapping the towel around his neck and gazing at him curiously, “Why? You don’t want me to wear it?”

Earth immediately shook his head, eyes wide as he let them fall back on the shirt and let them wander lower to his friend’s thighs. Was he even wearing his boxers underneath the shirt? “No, no. Just...asking,” he finally answered. He swallowed once again, licking his suddenly dry lips after and tearing his gaze away from his friend’s body and back towards his phone which had shut off on its own. Why was he acting like this anyway? This was _Mix_.

“Alright then,” Mix spoke, picking up his phone from the drawer beside their bed and walking out of the room as Earth just stared at the dark screen of his phone, mind a jumbled mess.

 _What the fuck was that_.

-

Earth thought it was going to be a one time thing and had somewhat forgotten about the incident when Mix had come out of their bedroom wearing it once more a few days later. Earth almost choked at the reappearance of his black shirt, trying his best not to let his eyes fall lower than needed because Mix had decided not to wear any long pants with it once again.

“What are you watching?” Mix asked him, eyes on the TV.

“A drama,” Earth answered, voice tight as he watched Mix sit beside him. Earth’s thirsty eyes peered at the way the black shirt rose around Mix’s thighs as the younger leaned back against the couch to get comfortable.

“What’s it about?” 

“I, uh,” Earth started, eyes catching onto the grey briefs peeking out under the shirt. Earth’s throat went dry at the sight, immediately forcing his gaze away. He told himself to snap out of whatever spell he was in, but the idea of his large hands splaying over Mix’s thighs overtook his mind instead.

Mix’s thick, caramel thighs. 

He imagined his large hands entrapping and squeezing the flesh, marking the honey skin with his mouth of bites and kisses, and— _fuck_ , he was getting turned on. Pressing his lips together and ignoring the sudden pool of pleasure forming near is abdomen, Earth tried to focus on the TV playing. He remembers Mix had asked a question earlier on, but could not recall what.

“P’?”

Earth could not help but turn his way at the call, eyes falling into Mix’s brown, innocent ones. “Huh?” he asks, noticing himself sounding slightly out of breath.

“Are you okay?” Mix asked, voice full of concern as he leaned towards him, “You look a bit pink.”

Earth blushed, feeling himself flush more at the observation. “It’s just hot,” he answered with a forced smile, trying not to look down past Mix’s shoulders. He tensed when Mix brought a hand to rest on his forehead, breath catching in his throat as the younger leaned even closer and Earth could do nothing but look down to avoid staring into his eyes and instead notices the crack opening at the collar of the shirt. He could see Mix’s skinny, but firm chest, his perky nipples, and his soft tummy that was begging to be smothered in smooches. 

“You feel normal,” Mix observed, so innocent that had Earth wanting to lean in and just kiss him, take him into his arms and undress him so he could kiss and bite the rest of him before taking him right on the couch. 

Fisting his hands, Earth pulled away from Mix’s touch swiftly and stood to his feet. “I’m going to the restroom,” he announced roughly, hurriedly scurrying off before Mix could say anything else nor notice the growing tent in Earth’s pants.

-

The next few days, the shirt made its reappearances more frequent and it was getting harder for Earth to hold back. He had already been jerking off to the image of Mix under him almost daily, wearing nothing but Earth's black gym shirt.

He imagined fisting the shirt and pulling it up just enough to reveal Mix’s tan thighs on full show, a clean canvas for Earth to mark and paint and his perky dick ready to be touched and pulled on by Earth. He imagined Mix on top of him, riding him as he moaned Earth’s name from his pretty, pink lips. He imagined and imagined until he was releasing onto his hand in the shower, his breath catching as he felt guilt crawl its way to his chest after. 

He knew he shouldn’t be taking care of himself with dirty thoughts of his friend, but Mix has always looked beautiful and Earth didn’t know what else to do when images had come to his mind whenever he was masturbating. It's not like he can stop halfway when he gets so close. 

As days went on, Mix wore the shirt more and more and most of the time, the younger male wouldn’t wear anything except his briefs underneath. It was killing Earth, leading him to avoid the male whenever he was around and to take care of himself if it got too much to ignore.

Sometimes he would see the black fabric in the laundry basket, staring at it as he pondered over taking it back and possibly using it as jerk off material. He would just wash it in the end and it would be like it never happened. In the end, he decided that would be too weird and had forced his feet away.

All Earth knew was that he was truly fucked and needed to hurry and fix his horny issue before it could spiral out of control. 

-

It’s been a few weeks since the first incident and Earth has come to the realization that he was falling deeper into a hole, a horny hole to be exact where there was no escape. No amount of masturbating by himself is making it easier for the male, only letting his hunger for Mix grow and grow each time the male would wear the damn black shirt.

Letting out a loud sigh at his misfortune, Earth wraps a towel around his waist having just finished showering and makes he way out of the bathroom. Immediately, he is attacked at the sight of Mix laying stomach down on their bed with his legs raised behind him wearing the cursed shirt. He was looking through his phone, only turning around to glance at Earth when he stepped inside.

Forcing his feet towards his closet and trying to seem nonchalant, he asks, “You really like that shirt?”

Mix answers, “It’s comfortable.”

Earth hummed, not knowing what else to say.

Mix continued when Earth doesn't reply, “I know someone else who seems to like it more than me, however.”

Earth froze at the younger male’s statement, body rigid as he felt his heart drop. Was he talking about him? He couldn’t have, Earth reasoned to himself as his back started to sweat in the chilly room. Grabbing a random shirt and clearing his tight throat, Earth turned around to face Mix. “What do you mean?”

He noticed Mix was twisted around on the bed, leaning on his one elbow as a mischievous smile played on his face. “You know what I mean, P'.”

Earth couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Mix’s body once more, couldn’t help but notice how high his shirt had ridden up; couldn’t help but notice Mix was not wearing anything underneath the damn top, watching the younger male slip his hand underneath to play with his cock.

“Mix,” Earth said, maybe in warning, maybe in confusion. Earth couldn’t pay attention, his focus on the tent above the shirt. He wanted to walk over and lift the shirt so he could see, could watch Mix’s slender fingers pull and tease his own member. Earth bit his bottom lip, legs frozen in place as his hand tightened around the shirt he had picked from the closet.

“You think I didn’t notice the other night?” Mix teasingly asked, Earth only observing as his hand moved underneath the shirt up and down, sometimes slipping so high, Earth could see a quick glance at his balls. He felt himself getting turned on at the sight as Mix continued to speak, “You were getting so red, P’, how you rushed off to fix your little problem.”

Earth blushed at the memory, eyes finally moving up to meet Mix’s ones in shock. “You noticed?”

Mix laughed. “I’m not stupid, P’.”

Earth only could swallow. He didn’t know what to say, _what to do_. Apologize? But Mix didn’t seem to be mad, instead only seeming amused and above all else, into it. Then he realized.

“You knew?” Earth asked, voice now stern, “Is that why wore that damn shirt so much? To tease me?”

Mix laughed out loud, smirking at Earth after. He explained, “You were getting such a visual treat, of course I had to get something out of it.”

Earth couldn’t deny the statement. He did enjoy seeing Mix in his shirt all those times even if he couldn’t touch him. Earth let his eyes rake down Mix’s body once more, not even trying to mask his want. He dropped the shirt he held in his hand, instead letting his hand rest above his own hardening dick as he palmed his own cock.

“You could’ve just told me,” Mix continued when Earth doesn't retaliate, eyes dropping down to watch Earth’s hand, “I would’ve helped you.”

“Would you have?”

“Of course, you’re my P’, aren’t you?” Mix said, releasing his hand out from under his shirt and sitting up on his knees as he crawled himself towards the edge of the bed. He raised one hand up in the air, motioning for Earth to come forward. “And I’m a good Nong," Mix finished cheekily as Earth does as asked. Earth blushed at the title Mix used for himself, feeling his gut swarm with pleasure. 

“Well Nong Mix, how are you planning on helping your P’?” Earth asked, looking down at Mix who had already grabbed at his hips to only pull him closer towards the end of the bed.

“Of course, I have to help fix this small issue here,” Mix answered, pushing Earth's hand away and replacing it with his own. Looking up at Earth sweetly, he asked, “Would you like that, P’?”

Earth hummed, a hand resting on his Nong's cheek as he watched Mix pull the towel off to reveal Earth’s hard member. He asks the younger male, “Do you even have lube, Mix?”

“Of course.” Mix turns back, hand diving underneath their pillow to pull out a single condom packet and a bottle of lube. Earth grins at the sight.

“Did you plan this?” he asks, watching Mix pop open the lubricant and squeezing a generous amount into his hand.

“I guess you can say so,” the younger male answers with a shrug, tossing the bottle aside and rubbing the lotion between his fingers.

“Oh?” Earth raises an eyebrow, feeling himself get harder at the thought of Mix wanting to have sex with him as much as he did. Mix seems to notice this, laughing before finally gripping Earth’s member into his hand as the older quietly groans at the contact. Bringing one hand to rest behind the small of Mix’s neck, the younger starts to move his hand in a easy rhythm. Another hand on Earth's hip, Mix leans forward and starts pressing soft kisses against Earth's abs as the older leans his head back in pleasure.

“I’m sure I’m not the only one who was imagining this,” Mix begins to speak after a while between his smooches, picking up his speed and thumbing over the tip to make Earth hiss, “What about P’?”

“What about me?” Earth grunts, looking down to see Mix's amused eyes on him.

“Have you thought of me?”

“Of course I have,” Earth confesses, almost in defense. He stares down at Mix, watching him nibble against his hard stomach. “Can I kiss you?”

Mix looks up at him, a surprised smile on his face before he was nodding his head eagerly, pausing his hand as the older leans down and captures his Nong's mouth in his. The two open their lips immediately in greeting, tasting and devouring the others tongue as they exchanged saliva. Earth pushes the younger to lay on his back against the bed, forcing Mix to let go of his cock as Earth climbs over the younger’s legs. Mix instead circles both of his arms around Earth's neck without letting their lips go. 

“You’re so sexy in my shirt,” Earth tells him when he pulls away for only a quick second, letting his mouth attach to Mix’s jaw before going down the line. He continues, “the amount of times I’ve thought of you like this—under me this intimately—you have no idea, Mix.”

Mix giggles into Earth’s ear, making the older’s baby hairs raise at the sensation. “Now you have me,” he tells him, pushing Earth's face towards him so they could kiss once again. Earth moans into his mouth at the statement, at how desperate Mix was for this just as much as he was. 

Breaking apart from the kiss, Earth sits up on Mix's legs, watching his rough hands fall on top of Mix's thighs, gripping the flesh and pulling at the soft skin. The amount of imagining he's down the past few weeks did not live up to this experience, he confirmed as he felt drool drip past his lip. Letting his eyes wander further upwards, they rest on the tent underneath Mix's (Earth's) black shirt. He lets one hand slither its way upwards, underneath the shirt until he was holding Mix's dick in his hand. He glances up at his Nong's face when he hears the male suck in a breath, smiling when he sees Mix's furrowed eyebrows, his hooded gaze, his pink, puckered lips— _fuck_ , he was so sexy laid out like this in front of Earth. 

“I want to fuck you with this shirt on,” he tells Mix seriously, leaning down to leave a kiss on one of his Nong's thighs, nibbling at the spot after as his hand busied itself with jerking Mix off, twisting his wrist expertly as the younger male groaned above him.

“O—okay," Mix breathed out after a moment, a hand coming down to hold Earth's cheek. "Take me, P'."

-

Earth and Mix laid side by side on their bed, clean and dressed now as they stared up at their dark bedroom ceiling. For some reason, Mix had decided to not to take off the damn shirt even after they had just had sex. Curiosity getting to the best of him, Earth finally asks, "Are you not going to take that shirt off?" 

"Why? You're horny again?" Mix immediately teased.

Earth glared at his friend, letting his hand hit the younger male's arm harshly.

"I'm kidding!" Mix laughed loudly, pushing Earth's hand away with his own and continuing once he's calmed down, "I don't know, it's comfortable. I just like it."

Earth didn't understand it, only looking back at the ceiling. He's never had an attachment to a piece of clothing, so maybe he would never get it.

"It also gets you horny, so that's a plus," Mix adds quietly followed by a loud snicker. 

Earth glares at him again, this time pouncing on top of his friend as he poked at Mix's sides. "Can you stop bringing that up? It's embarrassing!" Earth exclaimed though he honestly didn't mind at all (after all, it did lead to amazing sex), digging his fingers in Mix's tummy as the younger struggled to push Earth off him between laughing and apologizing.


End file.
